This invention relates to a socket for a printed circuit board, and particularly to a socket which includes immobilizing pins for the circuit board.
Printed circuit boards which are commonly used in computers are usually connected electrically to each other by means of sockets which are elongated and include a row of plug holes or cavities. A typical socket used with the printed circuit boards is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. This socket includes a base 90 with a row of socket holes 92 for receiving fingers of a printed circuit board 95, as well as two guide plates 91 and two clamp blocks 93 for holding the circuit board between them. The guide plates 91 are provided with engaging pins 99 to engage in holes 96, 97 of the circuit board. Such a socket cannot immobilize the printed circuit board. Therefore, the board is easily loosened and moved by an external force, adversely affecting the performance of a computer which includes such a socket. Moreover, it is inconvenient for a person to attach a circuit board to this socket because an additional person is required to help him to push the guide plates 91 slightly away from the circuit board when the board is inserted to the socket.